Described below are a method for operating a display system and a display system.
Display systems that have virtual reality goggles that display a virtual object arranged in virtual surroundings can be displayed are already known. Display systems of this kind may furthermore also be designed to detect the hands of a person within the real surroundings. As such, US 2015/062003 A1, for example, shows a display system having electronic data goggles, wherein a wide variety of gestures by a wearer of the electronic data goggles can be detected. As such, it is possible, by way of example, to display a computer game in the form of a virtual game of tennis, wherein the wearer of the electronic data goggles can hit a virtual tennis ball by appropriate gestures and hand movements.
Furthermore, it is already known per se that users can manipulate a virtual vehicle, for example, by appropriately detected gestures. Such an approach is shown by US 2015/278999 A1, for example, wherein a user can perform a wide variety of gestures that are detected and, by way of example, cause a door of a displayed virtual motor vehicle to be opened, buttons in the cockpit of the virtual motor vehicle to be pushed or the displayed virtual vehicle to be rotated, so that the perspective of the vehicle is altered.
Further, DE 10 2011 013 760 A1 also shows a method for conveying information in which a smartphone can be used to show supplementary information such that the supplementary information is displayed as an overlay on the real component of a vehicle in the form of an augmented reality on a display of a smartphone. This is useful, for example, in order to provide a user with instructions for operating a component of the motor vehicle, which assists the user in repairing particular components of the motor vehicle.
A particular challenge for the depiction of virtual objects by virtual reality goggles is providing a wearer of the virtual reality goggles with a simple way of manipulating the displayed virtual object and of altering his perspective of the virtual object.